A Christmas Eve Mirage
by Hikari Shindo
Summary: This is my take on the episode A Christmas Eve Mirage... Please R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my take on the episode "A Christmas Eve Mirage". It is also one of my fanfics, and my first and only Cyborg 009 fic up to this point. Please R&R… I do not own Cyborg 009.

**Prologue**

Young Francoise Arnoul was an accomplished ballerina. She lived in France and had blonde hair and green eyes. It was Christmas eve and she was about fourteen years old. She was watching a movie called "The Red Slippers". It frightened her, fore it was bout a ballerina who, once she put on the red ballet slippers, could not stop dancing.

Years went by and soon, when Francoise was about 18, she was asked to join the professional dancing company, but as it turns out, that was just a trap. When she got into the company's car she was knocked out and taken far away by the evil organization, Black Ghost.

She was changed into a cybernetic soldier with extremely acute hearing, telepathic abilities, and psychic powers, then cryogenically frozen for many years.

After awakening she found out that her new name was not Francoise, but 003, and ther were now nine cyborg soldiers. There was Ivan Whiskey (001) who was a baby who communicated using psychic and telekinetic powers, then Jet Link (002) who had plying and acceleration powers, Albert Heinrich (004) a human arsenal, G. Junior (005) was bullet proof, 006 could blow fire, Great Britain, GB for short (007) could shape shift, and 008 was extremely fast underwater. And the most recent cyborg, Joe Shimamura, was 18, had just escaped from Black Ghost, and was called 009.

Now, after their escape (That is… the escape of Dr. Gilmore and cyborgs 001-9) Black Ghost sent out other cyborgs and people after them to destroy the new technology, and that leads us to our story.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so it's taken me a while to get chapter 1 up and running... hope you like it! (Do not own Cyborg 009) Please R&R!

**Chapter 1**

They had been fighting Black Ghost for quite some time, and they finally got a break right around Christmas, so they decided to take 003 to France, so she could visit her homeland again.

009 took her to the coast of France and told her, "I'll pick you up here after the festivities!"

"Ok… thank you." She said with a soft smile.

"Just enjoy your time here." 009 said as he walked back to the ship.

"I can hear the others, back on the dolphin. They sound worried." At this 009 turned around.

_Meanwhile back on the dolphin… the rest of the crew was having an argument._

"Someone should go with her!" 007 shouted.

"She'll be alright." Dr. Gilmore said.

"Yeah. It probably brings back a lot of her old memories. It's basically, for her, an emotional trip back to her past." 004 concluded.

"But how long has it been since she was here?" 007 asked.

"Wel-" 006 began.

"And how old is she… really?" 007 interrupted.

"That's confidential information 007!" 006 began hastily.

"But she's not here." 007 observed.

"Yeah, but she can hear every word we say." 006 said, frightening 007 into quieting down.

_Back on the shore…_

003 giggled as she finished saying good bye to 009, but oddly enough she walked over and gave Joe a hug and then a kiss which made her, when she realized what she'd done, pull away quickly and blush.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she left. 009 just stood there stunned. Then he finally got into his small ship and returned to the dolphin.

_At the dolphin there was a big commotion because of Christmas, dinner and gifts, so we won't go into that. Instead, we shall tell of what happened with 003 that evening._

After leaving from the spot where 009 left her, she decided to wander around where her old apartment was, and I had not changed one bit since she was there years ago. She then decided to wander the busy streets, where she could hear a Christmas carol playing far away. But, then… she felt someone following her, so she decided to go quickly into a nightclub.

There she sat down and tried to use her cyborg powers to "see" who was following her, but no matter how much she tried she could never see who it was.

As she was sitting, a boy walked over and offered her a drink. She began hallucinating. In front of her she saw a doctor from Black Ghost, instead of a boy. Then slowly the whole roomful of kids appeared as a roomful of doctors, and then she saw flashbacks of what had happened to her up to the point where she was drugged and cybernetically altered. She ran.

Once she was out of the nightclub, the hallucination ended. She began to walk around and walked in front of her old ballet school, where she ran into a girl who looked like an old friend of hers.

"Natalie!" she said surprised as the girl walked away.

"Huh?" The girl said with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you were someone I used to know, so very long ago." 003 said realizing that this girl was not Natalie.

"Huh,"003 sighed. "I was so sure she was Natalie." It was getting close to the time 009 had told her he'd pick her up, but she took no notice of that.

She walked to a courtyard surrounded by columns with gargoyles on top. The center was a raised circular patio, and then she saw Natalie walk out of the shadows.

"Why d'ya quit dancing Francoise? You were so good, better than any of us!" Natalie asked demandingly.

"Natalie, that's not what I meant to happen. That's not what I wanted to happen." 003 said sadly.

"Well then dance, forget your friends and dance for me!" Natalie said as she turned into a gargoyle. The rest of the gargoyles began coming to life too and attacking her.

She took out her gun and began shooting at them. She quickly turned to run but instead, Jean Paul, her elder brother, stepped out and greeted her with…

"Hey sis', long time, no see!"

"Jean Paul… what's wrong with you!" She replied with her eyes widened and her voice shaky.

"What's wrong? Don't you remember me? Don't you remember your Jea-." He said as he lurched forward. His face looked as if he was very ill. Then… he melted away into a pile of clay, which quickly reformed itself into another gargoyle.

Once the pile of clay was completely formed into a gargoyle, it quickly joined the others who, to 003's surprise, were all on the ground. Then they began advancing.

As they advanced, the leading gargoyle took the form of Natalie, a tall girl with red hair and freckles, again.

"Dance, dance for me, you must dance!" It demanded as it advanced.

For every step that "Natalie" took forward, 003 took one step back. In this manner they walked all the way to the edge of the patio near a flight of stairs, and as "Natalie" reached to grab 003, she took one final step back, lost her balance, fell down the stairs and landed on the ground unconscious.


End file.
